


Odoriferous

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Implied Slash, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Odoriferous

Harry's cock throbbed in his pants.

_Ron smelled of Quidditch—salty sweat and oiled leather._

_Seamus smelled like whisky, come, and musk._

He slipped his hand in and wrapped it around his prick, gave a teasing pull, nearly sighing aloud with relief.

_Dean. Hmm, funny. He smelled an awful lot like Seamus._

_Neville smelled of earth, herbs, and mothballs._

Instead he bit his lip and sped his movements, coming quickly then banishing the mess.

As he listened to his dorm mates's grunts and groans— _knowing_ they were wanking just as he had—Harry wondered what _he_ smelled like to them.


End file.
